


My Perfect Match

by ACrazyShipper



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Aki x Joey, Akidearest x Anime Man, F/M, Some otaku romance, Youtubers Ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-15 12:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12321243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACrazyShipper/pseuds/ACrazyShipper
Summary: Aki is finally living her dream of staying for good in Japan, she planned on making a few friends but just focusing on her YouTube career. But a certain Australian man has distracted her from doing anything but that.





	My Perfect Match

**Author's Note:**

> You don't really see this ship around as much as people should since these two have been dating for a long time. So since people really didn't like the a Aki and Joey story on Wattpad, I said why not and slapped one on here on Archive Of Our Own. I just love this site.

                  ** _Aki_**

I sighed as I waited for my bag on the conveyor, my fingers crossed hoping it wouldn't get lost. I looked around me and saw the people I would live with. I knew soon I would start to get home sick. On some trips I've been on I've only been away from my family for a few days before I came back up to my front door, from my ‘trip’, with my bags in tow. I'm not very fond of staying away from them for long periods of time. Finally, I could see my dark purple bag making its way down to my position. I grabbed it and walked out of the airport, trying to read the signs and find the glass doors. As I walk out of the building, my nose is hit with a smell, a smell I'll have to get use to, for a long time.

I never guessed my parents would be okay with this, even though I am of age and have the freedom to make my own decision, that still doesn't mean my parents will go along with it. They could shun me forever or they could say I wasn't their daughter anymore, but deep down they could never say or even think of such an idea. It took a while for them to agree with me moving to such a big place, of course I wouldn't blame them. I'm now across the world away from them. I'm going to make myself homesick even sooner if I keep thinking like this. I hailed a cab, and tried as best as I could to tell the driver the address and trying to figure out what bills to give him.

Being in a new country is hard to get used to.

I looked out the dirty window and was met with people walking on the sidewalks and cyclists with packs on their backs rushing from point A to point B. I settled down and took out my phone, knowing it would be awhile before I would reach my new home. I played a few mobile games, and checked my social media, I looked and saw that I had no texts or messages from anyone. Of course, now that I think about it, everyone would be sleeping right now. It was about half an hour I believe that we finally arrived at an apartment.I gratefully smiled and nodded to the driver, which he caught and nodded back. Grabbing my things, I looked up and saw how nice it was. And walked up to the gates that surrounded the 

I dumped my bags right in front of the door, I was lucky my landlord could speak a little English, as far as I could tell, she was sweet and understanding enough. I looked around the bare walls, knowing I should do something with them, I could buy some posters or maybe even conjure up something of my own. But, I’ll do it after I get settled in.

My floor was high up, and when I looked out the window it had a nice view, I would go meet my neighbors but, I’m worried my knowledge on the countries language isn’t good enough to make a full-blown conversation. In time, I’ll learn and get used to it but for now, I was going to take a nap and try to sleep off the jet leg I had. Flying from Las Vegas to Japan can be very tiring.

Every single time, I always forget I have my alarm set on my phone, I tell myself one day I’ll shut it off to get some sleep, when I know I never do and should keep it on so I could start my day early. The bed was more comfortable than the one at home, getting up in the morning will be harder to do from now on. I forced myself out of the warm bed and the sheets, the floor was freezing compared to my warm feet, I almost shrieked when my feet made contact to the floorboards. I didn’t really look at my apartment when I first got here, but I noticed when you turn out of your room you can immediately see your front door. Not only that but I saw my bags I left on the floor to take a nap. I dug in my backpack and looked at my phone, finding it was midnight. I’ve slept for quite a while.

Knowing at home it was about time everyone will be starting to get up, or close to. I hoped they’re doing well.

Now was the time I wish I had my coffee but, I surely didn’t have a coffeemaker stuck in my suitcase, just a few bottles of water. Water was good enough for me so I took a few big gulps and got to unpacking. I would have like to bring everything with my all at once but of course I was all across the globe and I don’t think I could bring that much on the plane, so my family promised to send my stuff from Las Vegas. It sounded like a good plan to me.

I fairly liked my new bedroom, it was big and had a lot of space, and it had a nice closet where I could fit all my clothes, shoes, and even some of my cosplay I managed to fit in my suitcase. While I was unpacking I noticed the window that was covered with baby blue blinds, right next to my bed. I didn’t know why I wanted to open the blinds since there was no point, due to the fact it was in the middle of the night, but I decided to anyway. I sight full of bright colors filled the view, cars and people where still busying on the streets, and signs lit up and played the same scene repeatedly. I couldn’t help but think what a beautiful sight Japan was. I finally reached my goal, I was where I wanted to be. I was truly home.

At around morning I started to get fall into sleep once again. I looked out the window and thought it would be nice to find a coffee place and look around, and if I got lost I could always use my phone to find my way back. Grabbing some comfortable pants and shirt along with a thin jacket and shoes, while putting my long hair into a simple pony tail, I was ready to head out. As I stepped out and locked my door, the sound of jingling keys caught my ear. I looked to left and saw a man, locking up his apartment as well. He was tall, had shaggy brown hair with a faded side, it looked like he had dyed it multiple times, he was skinny and had sharp features but, he didn’t look like he was Japanese, he looked like he could be a normal guy from America but, my mother always said never to judge a book by its cover. To be honest he was quite handsome; he may have been at least my age or older. It seems I was starring too long, as he gazed in my direction and gave me an awkward glance. I quickly ducked my head in embarrassment and quickly headed on to find a place to have my morning coffee.

        ** _Joey_**

A cute girl I’ve never seen before, starred at me. It seemed she was my new neighbor, she looked like she was from around here. She was short, and had black hair that was dyed a dark blue, I wanted to welcome her here and introduce myself but, she seemed a little shy and I don’t want to bombard her while she is just moving in. I shook my head, I probably wouldn’t want to have nosy neighbors around my place if I just moved in, I’ll just decide to leave her be. But, for some odd reason, I didn’t really want to leave her alone. I shook my head at the odd thoughts and started my way down the stairs.

          ** _Aki_**

I know I should be used to bustling streets and noisy sounds but it seemed Japan was just a little bit nosier than Las Vegas. My Japanese was very good and still improving, so I could easily read the signs on each shop I passed, I made a mental note on the manga stored I passed two minutes ago. What felt like forever I finally reached of what looked like a café, I could see the dimly lit room as I looked in the window, a little bell rang as I opened the door and warm smell of coffee beans infiltrated my nostrils. They had so many choices I didn’t know which one to get. Going the simple route, I just decided on plain coffee, knowing they couldn’t screw that up. I got in line with the rest of the people, and got out my wallet to pay. I smiled at the cashier and told her in her native language what I wanted, of course she could obviously that I wasn’t from around here, even though I did look like it. I got out of line so the other people in line could order what they wanted.

A deep voice that started to speak made me look to my right. It was the guy I saw back at the apartment, or should I say my neighbor, I tried my best not stare. Choosing to watch from the corner of my eye, he spoke fluent Japanese, despite how he looked. He must have had a little bit of Japanese in his family for him to have that good of an accent. I was interrupted out of my thoughts when I was handed my coffee, it always felt nice to have a warm cup on your cold hands, I couldn’t help but smile as I took a sip. They surely didn’t mess up this brew.

“It’s good, isn’t it?”

I looked to see the mysterious man smirking down at me. His shaggy hair fell around his handsome face, I never noticed his scruff on his chin, it made his features stand out even more. I liked it.

“Yeah it is, I just got plain coffee. No one could mess up plain coffee.” I chuckled and he along with me.

“True, true. I suggest you try the mocha, I come here all the time.” He said.

“So, is this the only café that’s near the apartment, or do you just come here because it has really good coffee?” I have a feeling some mornings I won’t be able to walk that far with my short legs.

“Yeah there are a lot of cafes around here but, in my opinion this one has the best coffee around. There is no competition with this place.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I’ve tried other places but this one is the best.”

“Well, thanks for the tip! I better get going, have a nice morning.” I gave him a smile, and let him be, I didn’t want to bother him, he probably has work or has other important business to get to. I looked behind me and he gave me a small wave as he smiled. For some reason, I wanted to talk with him more, he seemed interesting and a good conversationalist. But I had other stuff to get to as well.

I pulled up my phone and searched for the nearest home furniture store, hoping there was one near here. As I looked, there were two options: I could either go to the place that was nearest to me but only had a low rating, or I could go to the one in the next town over that had a higher rating. I couldn’t help but sigh out loud, guess I’ll go another day. I took a sip of my coffee, I could feel the heat of it slide down my throat and to my stomach, it was good to have a nice cup of coffee in the morning. As I walked back to my apartment I remembered the manga store I passed, I scanned the stores again, remembering some of them from my way here. The building was really tall, I hoped all of its floors were full of manga.

Now that I think about it, I might have read about this somewhere on the internet, with a smile on a face and my warm coffee in my hand, I entered between the glass sliding door, and was hit with the smell of paper and ink, as well as a hint of plastic. I tried to think of any specific manga I wanted but, I couldn’t think of any I wanted, no new volumes or series, nothing I could think of offhand. So, I started on a random shelf and went off from there. As I looked, my mind was jumbled from the many different series and light novels. I looked at the covers, and art style, I also read the synopsis, with then to lead me to put it back on the shelf. I accidentally let a loud sigh, thinking about going home. If I did, what would I do besides pack? I really didn’t feel like unpacking or going all the way to the next town. The only option I had was to keep looking for something.

“I suggest this series.”

Someone said next to me. It was my neighbor, again.

“Are you following me?”

“No, we just had the same idea to go to the manga store.” He scratched the back of his head.

I nodded and looked over to where he pointed, I picked up the individually wrapped book and read the synopsis, it sounded good. “The art style isn’t the best, but if you want a good story then I would defiantly read this.”

“How many volumes are there?” My attention was caught by this series.

“Almost forty, I’m still on number twenty.” He chuckled.

“I’ll try it.” I said as I smiled at him, “Thanks.” I quickly added.

“No problem.”

“If you want to join me, I’m going to the next floor, I could suggest some more?” He asked.

It did seem a little too forward, and I didn’t really know the guy but, I for some reason I really did want to join him. And if I did decline it would be a little awkward when I met him on a different floor.

“Why not.”

“Great! There’s floor that has some really good selections, I can take you up there.” He pointed up above his head, indicating where the next floor is.

“You almost sound like a tour guide.” I snickered.

He smiled, “Yeah, you’re right, I kind of do.”

I don’t know why this building doesn’t have an elevator, I guess it’s to make people like me, who stay in their room all day and never step foot outside, exercise. As I thought about it, this would be healthy. Then again, there aren’t that many stairs to climb anyways.

“Here we are.”

The floor was quite similar to the one previous, shelves upon shelves were filled with manga and light novels. I went on ahead and started to the first book I saw, I decided to buy it and then went on the next. “This one is a classic.” I was handed a manga that I’ve heard before. The anime was praised for it but I never really got around to it.

“Did you find anything that you liked?” I asked.

“Yeah, it’s quite popular, here.” He had at least three books kept under his arm that I never bothered to notice, out of the three he showed me a manga that I was very familiar with.

“Oh, my goodness, I love that manga!”

“You’ve read it?”

“Read it!? I've cosplayed a crap ton of the characters, bought the figures and read each book like three time. You’re going to love this manga, guaranteed.”

“You sound really sure of yourself, are you some critic?” He laughed, obviously joking.

“Well, I have been known to analyze this kind of stuff.” My friends did like to watch anime with me and talk about it but, when it came to talk about the story or plot line, I start to get carried away, once or twice I’ve ruined the conversation and we had to go a completely different topic. I was a little worried when people realize that I analyze and critic the anime I watch. But I always say it’s my own opinion and always ask for theirs as well.

“Well what do you know! I’m the same way actually. I really like finding plot holes and the characters flaws and try to see the pros and cons of anime as well as manga.” I couldn’t help but laugh, this guy was really something, I’m glad I got him as a neighbor then some rude old man, I have nothing against old men it was just an example. He stuck his hand out, which held a cool silver ring. Must be a promise ring from a girlfriend. I shook my head at the thought and stuck my hand out as well.

“I’m Joey.”

I smiled. “It’s very nice to meet you Joey. I’m Aki”


End file.
